


Aftermath

by zibal_01



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Wordcount: Less than 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of Season Two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Aftermath**

It was raining lightly. Ianto Jones didn't notice.  He stood alone, outside the Tourist Office, looking out across the bay.  Silent tears streaked his cheeks.  A cool breeze chilled his neck, followed by a gentle hand on his shoulder.  Jack.  Ianto spun round, burying himself in Jack's greatcoat.  The tears flowed freely, Jack supporting him as he cried, as his knees buckled under him, as he finally let his grief overwhelm him.

 


End file.
